


something else

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other, not Percival Graves
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 這是只有Gellert Grindelwald 跟Credence Barebone 的片段。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 使用譯名  
> Gellert Grindelwald-蓋瑞葛林戴華德  
> Credence Barebone-魁登斯巴波  
> Modesty Barebone-莫蒂絲提巴波

先生要找一個十歲以下的孩子，他很危險。

他並不知道要找誰，待在媽媽身邊，他沒有那麼多的時間可以尋找那個孩子，因為媽媽總是對他很嚴格而且易怒，他不知道媽媽為什麼這樣，直到媽媽看到他拿著莫蒂絲提的東西，魔杖？

他討厭媽媽把不是他的錯怪到他身上，媽媽的語氣總是讓他輕易地道歉，但這次真的不是他的錯。

他失控了，他知道，雖然他努力控制了很多次，但他失控了，就跟在報社裡遇見的那個參議員一樣，他們都一樣。

他怕極了，希望先生可以幫他。

讓他離開這裡。

他怕極了。

 

先生非但沒有理會他，一直詢問他莫蒂絲提在哪。

沒有要帶他走，還說他是爆竹，說他學不會魔法。

但最後先生發現他可以變成⋯⋯

他不知道自己是什麼，但先生的眼神都變了。

他原本想像對那個參議員一樣對先生，但先生發亮跟他道歉的眼神讓他想起先生在餐廳裡給他花的時候，還有抱著他說他很重要的時候。

雖然，那都是先生在騙他。

但那是他接受過的唯一的善意。

為了他被攻擊，生氣的樣子。

 

他跟著抓著先生的人的影子，一起進到大樓，這是他從來沒有進來過的地方，但他常在外面等先生。

在先生坐在石牆的小房間裡的石板上。

那人離開了。

他小心繞著房間，因為房間內牆外加上鐵欄讓他有很多陰影可以躲藏著。

「魁登斯，我很高興你沒事。」

「⋯⋯」

他沒有回應，他不相信先生會發現他，小心翼翼地躲在門口的一片陰影下。

先生維持的一樣的坐姿，坐得很正，雙腿大開，看起來很放鬆，原本棕色的眼睛跟黑髮現在看起來不再相同了。

他縮得小小的，看著先生。

聽著先生突然大笑。

 

不知道過了多久。

魁登斯模糊地現身在他面前，一個模糊的身影。

「先生。」

「你知道你大可以離開。」

「不！」

「不生氣了？」

「氣！」

「那你想要怎麼做。」

 

魁登斯沒有回話，在先生不同的臉上找到相同的笑容，捲起葛林戴德華離開了監獄。

這對他來說是輕而易舉。

 

無視警報響起的國魔會，魁登斯帶著葛林戴德華到了他來過一次的矮屋前。

「真聰明，怎麼知道我住在這。」

「您在這的時候是我看過最放鬆的時候。」

魁登斯不敢說出自己曾跟著他的影子到這裡多次。

葛林戴德華沒有忽略男孩的口氣依然充滿著對他的崇拜跟眷戀。他解開門口的魔咒讓男孩跟在他後面進到屋內。

「好了，你該回復人型了。」

「⋯⋯」

向來聽話的男孩，用黑影的樣子停在葛林戴德華面前，努力了一會。

但，沒有其他的反應。

「無法回到人型嗎？」

黑影上上下下地移動自己，快速地在屋內浮動，最後停在葛林戴德華面前，隱約可以看到煙霧發散的裏頭開始有人型，漸漸地變得清晰，但不再是先前高瘦的男孩或是在牢裡見到男孩的模糊身影。

他變成一個看起來只有十歲的孩子。

站在葛林戴德華面前。

「魁登斯，這不有趣！回復原本的樣子。」

「先生、不知道為什麼⋯⋯」

小小穿著西裝，男孩低著頭，咬著唇回答，葛林戴德華沒在男孩說話的聲音裡聽出他哭了，但卻看到男孩豆大的淚珠落在地上，嘆了口氣。

「好了，別哭了，就先這樣吧。」

「嗯、對不起⋯⋯」

「算了，這樣我們離開美洲也容易點。」

葛林戴德華拿出手巾擦著男孩臉上的淚水。

 

 

要離開的當天，葛林戴德華在他面前又變成另一個男人的樣子，那雙發藍的眼睛讓魁登斯感到不適應，他低頭走在男人身旁，盯著腳步邁開步伐努力跟在身後，男人走得不快，只是他跟不太上男人現在比他長上許多的腿，努力地跟著，他低頭想著為什麼自己暫時無法變為那道黑霧了。

他已經在先生的家試了兩天，他就是做不到。

努力邁開短腿，跟上男人。

他們走出屋子不遠，男人回過頭看著他。

男孩努力跟上抬頭看著葛林戴德華。

「先生？」

「魁登斯，你懂得什麼叫做求助嗎？」

「先生？」

男孩偏著頭想著他的話，頭髮被風吹得凌亂，葛林戴德華生著悶氣把身高及自己腰，明顯比同齡的孩子更矮的他抱了起來。

他都忘了在那樣的地方長大，魁登斯不會開口要求更多的個性，只希望自己不要惹身邊的大人生氣。

「抱好。」

魁登斯聽話地手放在葛林戴德華肩膀上，隨著男人移行顯影，走上離開美國的路。


	2. Chapter 2

他們離開紐約異常順利。

誰會想到黑魔王帶著一個孩子。

莫魔的海關看他著，只問了他孩子的母親呢？

而魁登斯手緊張地抓著他的西裝褲，抱著他的腿小心地看著海關的樣子，任誰都不會想到他是前些日子破壞美國的元凶。

更何況，他們已經被斯卡曼德的魔法消除了記憶。

海關放行後，他彎腰抱起孩子，魁登斯的手安然地放在他的肩膀上，手提起幾乎沒有重量的行李，向莫魔點頭走進渡輪。

 

在確定離開港口後，他帶著魁登斯進到艙室裡，一個帶著孩子的男人，要什麼不被起疑，他只有簡樸地行動。

不論如何，他到美國的目的就在身邊了。

將房門上了魔咒，然後給房間側邊的小窗延伸開，剛他注意到這孩子一直看著那片藍。

不知道他是因為要離開還是其他的因素。

 


	3. Chapter 3

做為一個孩子魁登斯可以說是完全不吵不鬧。

黑魔王帶著他住進渡輪裡算是中上好的房間，畢竟他不想引起注意但也不想委屈自己，他們進到分階層供餐的餐廳。

坐在餐桌前的魁登斯習慣性緊張地撥弄自己的頭髮，在他問要吃什麼的時候露出小小的笑容。

「我可以選嗎？」

「對、你可以，什麼都可以點。」

黑魔王只是完全對孩子該吃什麼沒有任何想法，而旁邊隔三桌外的孩子哭鬧不停讓他感到煩躁不已，或許等等他可以豎上隔音咒，這樣他們就能安靜吃個飯。

孩子只是點了個馬鈴薯湯，他看了看其他桌的孩子吃了什麼，快速地點了完全可以填滿這個四人桌的餐點，在服務生離開後，他馬上施了個隔音咒，阻絕了哭叫聲還有餐刀撞傷玻璃盤上的聲音。

「這樣服務生回來不會發現異常嗎？」

「我做了個只要外邊的人碰上咒語就會解開的魔法。」

黑魔王自豪地對著機靈的孩子眨眼。

 


End file.
